


Saturn

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: Dr. Thor, Goddess of Thunder [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Gen, Magic and Science, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: The fallout of Jane's worthiness.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Thor, Stephen Strange & Thor
Series: Dr. Thor, Goddess of Thunder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560910
Kudos: 5





	Saturn

Jane pov:   
I hold Mjolnir in my hand, amazed at how light it feels. I hear it vaguely thrum while in my hands, coursing with thunder and magic.   
I feel stronger, as if a godly being took over my skin and consciousness. And when I look at my reflection, I quickly realize that I am correct.   
Everything about me is changed; My hair is long and blonde, my eyes bright blue-- Even my skin cleared up. I feel healthier, stronger, as if there is no cancer coursing through my body. I pinch myself in disbelief; I am worthy.  
When I hear twin sets of footsteps, I almost drop the hammer where I stand.   
“Jane,” Thor begins, almost breathless. “You’re worthy.”   
I smile and look at him before replying, “I guess I am.”   
Thor looks dumbfounded at first before giving me a bone-crushing hug.   
I laugh with what little breath I have before patting his back somewhat awkwardly. Of all the interactions I expected to have with an ex, this was somehow not one of them.   
“Thor,” I begin, allowing him the chance to let me go. “What does this do to my cancer?”   
Thor immediately lets me go.   
“What?” He asks, sadly looking at me. I feel my heart sink.   
“Thor… I was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. I have my surgery in a week and a half. And then chemo.”   
“This should cure it then, shouldn’t it?” Thor asks, with hope mingled with sadness in his eyes.   
“I don’t know.” I reply.   
“Well, can you change back, see what happens?” Thor asks.   
I put down the hammer, and feel the magic leave me all at once. I drop to my knees from the pain, and feel the cancer go through my veins once again. My hair returns to its brown shade, and I feel a bit of blood come out of my nose.   
“It didn’t cure anything,” Thor says, dumbfounded. He is clearly holding back from punching a hole straight into my wall.   
I stand up slowly, and get a tissue to wipe my nosebleed.   
“Too much power,” I begin, my voice gravelly from lack of use. “Can’t carry it all.”   
“No, there has to be a way!” Thor yells.   
There is silence before Thor says, “Doctor Strange.”   
“What?” I reply eloquently.   
“He should be able to help you. Doctor Stephen Strange.”  
Darcy cuts in with the two of us. “Okay, so you’re wanting to take Jane to a superfriend of yours because you think he can cure cancer?”   
Thor thinks over it for a minute before replying, “Yeah. Sounds about right.”  
“Listen, if you’re going to rope Jane into one of your bizarre adventures again, I won’t allow it,” She begins. Thor opens his mouth to argue before Darcy replies, “Not unless you take me too.”   
Thor grins, and then he sees a spiral begin to form in our floor before we fall through it. 

“Someone mention my name?” Doctor Strange asks. 

Thor smiles and replies, “We did.” 

Doctor Strange rolls his eyes and asks, “What is it this time? Skrulls? Return of the Black Order?”  
“Do you know of Dr. Jane Foster?” Thor asks, motioning to me.   
Doctor Strange’s eyes widen as he replies, “The astrophysicist? How could I not?”   
I grin and reply, “Well, since you know me, maybe you’d be able to do me a favor.”   
“Of course. What do you need?”   
“I am worthy of Mjolnir,” I begin, getting straight to the point. “And while I hold the hammer, I transform into.. Something like a demigod. I feel healthy, almost immortal. But whenever I put down the hammer… Everything comes back. And I feel even worse than I did before I ever picked up the thing in the first place.”  
Strange strokes his goatee in contemplation. I feel my heart hammer in my throat as he thinks.   
“I think, and I hope I’m wrong, I think that becoming Thor might be accelerating your cancer.”   
I feel my heart sink once again. In exchange for temporary strength, I have long-term weakness.   
“Of course,” Strange begins again. “We can find a magic cure for your disease.”  
I smile sadly. “People have fought cancer and won for years without a magic cure,” I begin as Thor’s face falls. “I think I can do the same.”   
“Jane, please,” Thor pleads with me. “I can’t lose you too.”   
I smile up at Thor sadly.   
“Let me try to do it myself, then I’ll consider.”   
Thor smiles sadly, but nods nevertheless.   
“Good luck, and Godspeed Dr. Foster.”   
  



End file.
